In a display apparatus, a pixel array includes intersecting gate scan lines, data lines and a plurality of pixel units enclosed by the gate scan lines and the data lines. In order to progressively scan the pixel units in the pixel array, a gate driving circuit is usually used to drive the pixel units in the pixel array. At present, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) pixel structure designed in Scan Power technology (a technology for scanning AC Power) is often employed, so as to simplify the pixel structure and improve the aperture ratio of pixel and the product yield.
Currently, on one hand, since a pull-up transistor of an inverter in the gate driving circuit is normally on, there is a current leakage in the inverter. On the other hand, since the pull-up transistor of the inverter has a small gate-source voltage difference, the maximum output current of a power signal outputted from the inverter is small and thus a power signal having the maximum output current satisfying a certain threshold is not available. For the OLED pixel structure designed in Scan Power technology, it is needed to provide a large current so as to output a high level. It is difficult for the conventional inverter to apply the Scan Power technology in a display apparatus.